Love, Life, Friendship
by TheArtOfWritting
Summary: Set after Dimitri says 'Love Fades, Mine Has'. Rose takes it differently plus she is having doubts on how Lissa treats her, are they even bestfriends?


**Summary:** Set after Dimitri says 'Love Fades, Mine Has'. Rose takes it differently plus she is having doubts on how Lissa treats her, are they even bestfriends?

**Story:**

I ran to the chapel doors, and pulled them open in one swift motion. I didn't have to walk or run far after that, Dimitri always sat in the back row. I knew he would be here, since he is no longer in a cell, he may go wherever he wishes. But, knowing him quite well, I also knew that he would still be in an extreme amount of pain and suffering. He had once told me, that the chapel and I help him find peace.

I had reached the pew, and sat beside him. He had his hands laid perfectly in his lap and he was looking down, though he did sigh when I sat beside him, he did not look up.

"Dimitri?" I spoke, I meant for it to be strong, but it came out as a whisper.

This time, at the sound of my voice and his sweet name, he looked up. "Yes, Rose?"

"I…" I struggled; I didn't know what to say.

He looked at the wall beside him and then back down. I finally get a few words out of him that aren't "Leave me alone", or "go away", and I completely tense up! I'm such an idiot, this talk is important! Man up Rose!

"Dimitri, I still … love you." I whispered, but then it did get louder, "I know you love me too!"

He looked at me and I saw so many emotions in his eyes, for one they were tearing up, but I also saw regret, sorrow, pain and love.

"Rose..." He looked down again. "I… I don't love you anymore."

I almost died. He had told me to go away and leave him alone, and they hurt my heart like hell, but hearing him say those words to me almost made my life end on itself.

"What?" I chocked on my words.

"Love fades, Rose." He took a deep breath. "Mine has."

I shot up so fast my head even spun a little. "That's crap Dimitri! Both of us know it!"

He shook his head. And that's when I saw people looking at us. But I didn't care! The man I loved said he no longer loved me back even after everything I did for him to get him back to his normal self. He treated my best-friend like she was a queen, and I was treated like crap! This is soo bad! And to make things worse Lissa just walked in also.

_Ugh. Rose? Are you pushing him again?_ She said in her head. _I specifically said not to do that, Rose!_

That's when I broke down. I turned to Lissa and realized she has been practicing magic with Adrian, but along with that darkness, my anger also included my own rage.

"Lissa!" I looked straight at her, "I can't believe you! If you were in the same position I am, and Christian only talked to me! And Christian said he didn't love you! You would also be very upset, wanting to die and you wouldn't leave him alone either!"

She looked so shocked, like I had slapped her in the face. "Rose-" She started.

"No Lissa! Listen! I'm right! I know im right! He does love me he is just punishing himself, and wow! He was a strigoi! Do you actually know what _I _have been through?" I took a couple steps towards the door. "_I _have actually gone through so much! _I _was the one treated like a blood whore by my one love! _I _am the one getting ignored! _I _am the one who did _all _the work to get him back! The only thing _you _have done is stake him! It's not really that hard! _You _got mad at _me _because I didn't tell you I love him! Well guess what, Lissa! As a bestfriend, if you actually noticed how my shit I go through in my fucked up life, maybe, just maybe, you would have realized without me _having _to tell you!"

She took a couple steps towards Dimitri, "Are you okay?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

I ran the rest of the way to the chapel doors and pulled them open, but before I left I spoke. "Of course you only care about him. Imagine how Christian feels recently too. You've changed Lissa. I don't even know you anymore!" Then I slammed the door shut and ran to my dorm room.

**I know this chappie is sooo sooo short, but don't worry, I shall update a.s.a.p!  
I just randomly thought I would put this story together,  
Because while I was reading these books,  
Lissa sometimes pissed me off,  
She always goes on about how crap her life is and how tough it is sometimes,  
But Rose has it waaaay worse, don't you think?**

**Thanks guys!**

**Manami**


End file.
